Because of You
by abbas.dandy
Summary: Tenten seorang gadis bisu yang mencintai sang Hyuga Neji, Pemuda tampan mempesona, hanya satu kelemahannya dia buta. Bagaimana kisah mereka?
1. chapter 1

BECAUSE OF YOU

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga Tenten

Rated: T

Genre: Romance / Hurt-Comfort

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

OneShoot

.

.

-000-

PROLOG

Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa terduduk sambil menangis dalam diam. Suara benda-benda yang pecah karena di lempar serta teriakan yang menggema seolah menemaninya dalam kegelapan malam ini. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri gadis kecil itu melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar entah apa masalah nya. Ibunya menangis kencang sambil sesekali melempar barang yang ada didekatnya ke segala arah, sedangkan ayahnya terus berteriak tidak peduli dengan aroma alkohol yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia benci dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Dulu keluarga nya begitu harmonis dengan kedua orang tua yang begitu menyayanginya tapi sekarang semua berubah. Dua tahun yang lalu tepat saat umurnya sepuluh tahun Gadis itu mengalami sebuah kecelakaan hebat, leher nya tertusuk pisau oleh sekelompok berandalan kota. Beruntung gadis itu masih bisa diselamatkan hanya saja sejak saat itu suaranya hilang. Kejadian itu membuat hubungan keluarganya semakin meregang. Ayahnya menjadi sering mabuk-mabuk'an dan ibunya yang kadang menjadi lampiasan kemarahan ayahnya kala ia mabuk.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan ketika orang tuanya bertengkar. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti tapi apa daya dia bisu.

"LEBIH BAIK SEKARANG PERGI DARI SINI ! BAWA SERTA ANAK BISU MU ITU !"

Gadis itu tersentak ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir ayahnya. Sebegitu benci nya kah ia dengan dirinya ? bahkan gadis itu sendiri terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terus berputar di otak mu itu.

"BAIK. KAMI AKAN PERGI DARI RUMAH INI SEKARANG !"

Tidak.. gadis itu tidak pernah berpikir bahwa keluarga nya akan hancur seperti saat ini. Apa Kamisama tidak pernah mendengarkan doa yang dia panjatkan setiap malam sebelum kamu tidur ?. Tak cukupkah setelah berhasil mengambil suaranya kini giliran untuk mengambil keluarganya.

gadis kecil itu melihat ibunya menghampiri dengan wajah yang menyedihkan. Tangannya menghapus air mata yang mengalir disudut matanya.

"Tenten, Ayo kita pergi dari rumah ini. Kita akan pergi ke Konoha, tempat nenekmu tinggal"

Gadis itu mengangguk pasrah mendengar ucapan ibu nya. Gadis itu mengikutinya ketika sang ibu mulai menggenggam tangan dan mengajaknya untuk pergi dari rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu hidup selama dua belas tahun.

-000-


	2. chapter 2

BECAUSE OF YOU

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga Tenten

Rated: T

Genre: Romance / Hurt-Comfort

Terinspirasi dari Film

The Beast and the Beauty ( K-Movie )

야수와 미녀 (Ya-soo-wa Mi-nyeo)

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

OneShoot

.

.

-000-

5 Year Later...

Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kini gadis kecil itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tangguh. Gadis itu bersekolah layaknya anak-anak lainnya. Beruntung di sekolahnya yang sekarang tidak banyak yang menghina karena dia bisu.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Dia segera merapikan perlengkapan sekolah yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Seorang teman sekelas mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.Dia tersenyum sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil yang selalu tergantung di lehernya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu disana.

' Maaf.. tapi hari ini aku harus membeli sesuatu terlebih dahulu'

Beginilah caranya berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disekitar. Menggunakan tulisan. Dia juga mempelajari bahasa isyarat tapi sayang nya hanya sedikit orang yang mengerti bahasa isyarat jadi dia memutuskan untuk berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan tulisan. Sedikit menghabiskan banyak waktu tapi cukup efisien.

Dia menatap kearah temannya sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangan mu didepan dada. Isyarat bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal.

"Baiklah.. hati-hati di jalan ya." Katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya yang kini sendirian di ruang kelas.

-000-

Tenten mengeratkan jaket yang sedang dipakai untuk sekedar memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Cuaca dikonoha sore ini memang cukup dingin dari biasanya. Ahh... sepertinya musim dingin sebentar lagi akan tiba. Tenten mempercepat langkahnya menuju supermarket terdekat. Hingga-

BRUK !

Entah karena kurang hati-hati atau apa. Tenten tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pemuda dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kantung belanja yang dibawa pemuda itu. Tenten dapat menduga bahwa pemuda ini baru saja selesai membeli kebutuhan pokok.

"Maaf. Aku kurang hati-hati" begitu ucap pemuda tampan itu.

Tenten tersenyum pelan kearah pemuda itu. Bukannya membalas senyumannya pemuda itu malah meraba-raba tanah mencari sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Apakah kau bisa membantu ku mengambil barang belanjaan ku yang terjatuh. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Tenten terkejut mendengar penuturan pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tidak menemukan barang belanjaannya yang terdiri dari beberapa sayuran dan juga makanan kaleng. Barang-barang itu kan tepat berada didepannya. Tenten melihatnya meraba-raba tanah hanya untuk mencari barang belanjaannya itu. Penasaran Tenten mendekat padanya. Menatap matanya hingga Tenten menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda–

Mata itu.. mata milik pemuda itu putih tepat di pupilnya. Mata itu mungkin menatapnya namun mata itu benar-benar tidak menatapnya. Mata itu memang berkedip, tapi segala ekspresi di mata itu terhalang oleh selaput putih. Tenten yakin bahwa tidak ada yang dapat dilihat pemuda itu selain warna hitam pekat.

Pemuda itu buta.

Tenten memegang tangan pemuda itu kemudian menulis sesuatu ditangannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

' Barang belanjaan mu ada berada di tangan ku. Tidak perlu cemas karena aku sudah memungut semuanya'

Tenten dapat melihat ekspresi kaget dari wajah tampannya. "err.. kamu.." ucapannya menggantung. Namun Tenten tahu pasti apa yang ingin pemuda itu tanyakan.

' Iyaa.. Aku bisu' begitu tulisnya ditelapak tangan pemuda itu.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud" ucap pemuda itu terdengar sangat menyesal.

' Tidak masalah.. harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena menabrak mu.' tulisnya lagi.

Tenten dapat melihat seutas senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Tenten ikut tersenyum walau dia tahu ia tidak dapat melihatnya.

Kamu menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan di tangannya ,

' Siapa nama mu ?'

"Nama ku Hyuga Neji, kamu bisa memanggilku Neji. Siapa nama mu?" tanyanya

' Namaku Tenten. Hmm.. Neji, kau mau kemana ? boleh aku membantu membawakan barang belanjaan mu ?'

Pemuda bernama Neji itu terdiam. Tak lama ia kembali membuka suara nya, "Maaf.. walau aku buta tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Aku bisa pulang sendiri Tenten " tolaknya halus.

Tenten mendesah kecewa, kemudian dia menulis lagi di telapak tangan milik Neji .

' Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf ku. Katakan padaku dimana alamat rumah mu ? tenang saja aku tidak bermaksud jahat pada mu'

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa Tenten . Rumah ku hanya berjarak satu stasiun dari sini."

-000-

Kereta sore ini begitu penuh dengan orang-orang yang pulang kerja dan pelajar.Tenten mendengus sebal ketika tidak menemukan bangku kosong untuk tempatnya dan Neji duduk. Kamu mengambil telapak tangan Neji dan menulis sesuatu disana.

' Bangku di kereta penuh. Ku rasa kita harus berdiri sampai stasiun berikutnya'

"Begitu kah Tenten? baiklah aku tidak keberatan jika harus berdiri." ujar Neji.

Suasana kereta begitu sesak. Tak jarang Tenten terdorong oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.Tenten melihat kearah Neji yang berada di depannya. Wajahnya seperti meringis karena tubuhnya tergencet oleh tubuh orang-orang di kereta. Tenten langsung menarik Neji dan membawa ke sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih –" lirihnya

' Tidak apa Neji. Kau akan lebih aman jika berada di dekat ku. ' tulisnya lagi di telapak tangannya

-000-

Tenten tiba disebuah rumah yang terbilang cukup besar dengan arsitektur bergaya rumah jepang klasik . Tenten yakin pasti ini adalah tempat tinggal Neji.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang Tenten . Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan mu" ucap Neji lembut.

' Aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan Neji-san' jawabnya di telapak tangannya.

Tenten bisa melihat senyuman Neji yang begitu lembut. Jantungnya saat itu juga seakan berhenti berdetak. Tenten baru saja menyadari bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu mempesona dan juga tampan.

' Boleh aku mengunjungi mu lagi Neji ?' tanya mu lagi di telapak tangannya

"Tentu saja. Bukankah mulai saat ini kita berteman Tenten. Kau mau masuk dulu Tenten ? akan ku buatkan teh hangat untuk mu."

Tenten menuliskan sesuatu ditelapak tangannya 'Dengan senang hati jika aku tidak merepotkan mu Neji-san.'

-000-

Sudah hampir seminggu Tenten berkenalan dengan pemuda bernama Neji. Satu hal yang dia ketahui tentang Neji. Hidupnya lebih menyedihkan dari hidup nya. Neji terlahir dalam keadaan buta sejak awal, orang tua nya pun meninggal setahun setelah ia lahir karena kecelakaan dan ia dititipkan oleh paman nya yang berada di Konoha tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu paman nya baru saja meninggal karena penyakit. Alhasil Neji hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah milik paman nya yang tergolong cukup besar. Dua hal yang sama dari mereka, Sama-sama mempunyai kekurangan dan sebatang kara. Ironis memang..

Kini Tenten berada di sebuah taman bersama Neji. Entah bagaimana mula nya Tenten bisa mengajak Neji ke sebuah taman. Sekilas pemandangan kalian saat ini seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan,

"Tenten, kita sekarang berada di mana ?" tanyanya.

' Kita berada di sebuah taman di daerah Konoha Neji. Kau tidak keberatan kan aku mengajak mu kemari? ' tanyanya mengukirnya di telapak tangan Neji.

Tenten dapat melihatnya tersenyum lirih, "Seandainya aku bisa melihat. Pasti dihadapan ku banyak hal-hal yang indah."

Oh, Kamisama.. seandainya kamu bisa, aku ingin memberi semua penglihatanku pada Neji. Yaa.. seandainya kamu bisa.

"Aku ingin melihat wajah mu dan mendengar suara mu Tenten."

Pegangan tangannya di telapak tangan Neji melemah. Kalimat Neji begitu membuatnya tertohok. Bagaimana bisa ia mendengar suaranya sedangkan Aku bisu dan bagaimana pula ia melihat wajahnya sedangkan ia buta. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terkabul.

Jika boleh jujur, Tenten ingin sekali berbicara. Mengatakan pada pemuda tampan disampingnya itu bahwa dia beruntung karena telah mengenalnya. Tenten memang belum yakin dengan perasaannya pada Neji hanya saja berada di dekatnya membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dan perutnya seperti terdapat ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik. Apakah itu tanda bahwa dia mulai mencintai nya ? Mencintai seorang Hyuga Neji?

"Tenten , kau masih disitu ?" tanyanya

Tenten kembali menuliskan sesuatu di tangannya, 'Aku disini Neji-san. Aku akan tetap berada di samping mu'

"Terima kasih"

-000-

Sebulan sudah Tenten mengenal Neji. Tenten semakin yakin dengan perasaannya pada Neji. Perasaan cinta yang begitu besar pada Neji. Malam ini Tenten memutuskan untuk mengajak Ryewook kesebuah kedai ramen favoritnya. Yaa.. sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Neji. Terdengar aneh memang mengingat Neji yang sama sekali belum pernah melihat wajahnya. Apa mungkin Neji akan menerima cintanya ?

Tenten menikmati makan malam yang telah dihidangkan. Gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Neji. Tampan dan begitu mempesona.

"Tenten Chan, kau memandangi ku?"

Tenten mulai menyukai panggilan baru Neji padanya. Yaa.. Neji sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Chan' . Tenten sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda itu dan kemudian dia menuliskan beberapa kata di telapak tangannya yang langsung membuat wajah Neji memerah. Entah karena malu atau apa.

' Kau terlihat sangat tampan malam ini, Nejikun' tulisnya

Tenten dapat melihat wajah neji yang merah menjalar di kedua pipinya, Tenten terkikik melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu merona malu.

" Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau mengajak ku makan malam bersama ? . Tidak biasanya kau mengajak ku seperti ini." ucapnya bingung.

Tenten tersenyum kemudian kembali menuliskan sebuah kalimat panjang di telapak tangan Neji.

' Sejak mengenal mu, aku merasa semakin menghargai hidup. Aku merasa sangat senang bisa bersama mu, Hyuga Neji. aku.. '

Tenten mengantungkan tulisannya ditangan. Tenten menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Hatinya terus berdoa pada Kamisama agar Ia mau memberikan kekuatan padanya. Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja Tenten ingin mengucapkan kata cinta itu dengan suaranya sendiri, bukan dengan tulisan. Tenten menarik nafas lagi, ada sedikit keraguan di benaknya. Bisakah Dirinya bersuara padahal bisu ?. 'Kamisama.. untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku mengucapkan kata itu dengan suara ku sendiri. Ku mohon Kammi.'

"Saa..llaa..nngg..eee..."

Tenten berhasil mengatakannya walapun dia tidak yakin apakah Neji mengerti maksud dari ucapannya atau tidak. Tenten sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Neji tertawa. Ia tersenyum. Apa seburuk itukah dirinya hingga ia tertawa ?

"Apa itu tadi suara mu Tenten Chan ? Apa tadi kamu mengatakan 'Saranghae' ? kamu mencintai ku ?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Neji tersenyum lembut, dan berkata

"Aku juga mencintai mu. Jadilah kekasih ku"

Seutas senyuman kebahagiaan terukir dari Gadis itu, 'Aku mencintai mu Nejikun, Ya aku mau.. aku mau jadi kekasihmu.. ' tulisnya ditangan pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih karena kamu mau mencintai ku, Tenten"

-000-

Sekarang Tenten resmi menjadi kekasih Neji. Pemuda buta yang mampu mencuri hatinya. Tenten sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kekurangan yang Neji miliki, toh ia juga tidak keberatan dengan kekurangan pada dirinya. Mereka berdua saling melengkapi, Tenten bisa menjadi mata untuk Neji sedangkan Neji bisa menjadi suaranya. Seperti yin dan yang .

Kali ini Tenten membawa Neji untuk bertemu dengan orang yang paling kamu sayangi dan cintai – ibu mu – . Kamu dapat merasakan kegugupan dari genggaman tangan Ryewook di tangan mu.

-000-

Neji membiarkan kepala Tenten yang bersandar di pundaknya. Sesekali pemuda itu mencium pucuk kepalanya meresapi wangi shampo milik Tenten. Tangan kanannya menggengam erat tangan kiri Tenten seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali bisa melihat. Aku ingin melihat wajah gadis yang telah mengambil seluruh hati ku ini. "

"Apa kau bisa menggambarkan bagaimana dirimu, Tenten Chan ?" kata Pemuda itu.

Neji bisa merasakan kegelisahan Tenten.

' Aku akan memberi tahumu '

Gadis itupun mulai menjelaskan dengan cara mengukir kalimat itu di lengannya

Tenten menjelaskan dengan sangat jelas hingga Neji dapat membayangkannya.

Namun sebenarnya, wajah yang digambarkan oleh Tenten adalah bukan wajahnya yang sebenarnya karena Tenten merasa tidak percaya diri dengan wajahnya. Sebenarnya yang Tenten jelaskan itu adalah wajah teman lamanya yang memang sangat cantik dan feminim.

Selama berpacaran dengan Tenten, Neji selalu membayangkan betapa indahnya dunia ini karena Tenten sering menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya pada Neji. Jadi, walaupun buta, Neji tidak bersedih hati karena ia merasa dapat melihat melalui mata Tenten.

-000-

Sebuah pelukan langsung menyambut gadis itu ketika dia berkunjung kerumah Neji. Sinar kebahagiaan terus terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Dia sungguh beruntung pemuda itu adalah kekasihnya.

" Tenten chan .. Coba tebak. Beberapa jam yang lalu aku baru saja mendapat panggilan telfon dari rumah sakit. Mereka bilang kalau mereka telah menemukan orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya padaku. Ahh.. aku sungguh bahagia sekali. Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa melihat." ujar Neji.

Gadis itu mulai resah, Tenten seperti biasa menulis beberapa kata ditangannya.

' Syukurlah jika begitu. Kapan operasi itu akan dilakukan ?'

"Dokter bilang seminggu lagi. Aku sungguh tidak sabar menantinya."

' Aku juga turut senang mendengarnya.'

-000-

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Kini Tenten dan Neji sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tentunya dengan Neji yang sudah memakai pakaian operasinya. Neji bisa merasakan kecemasan gadis itu karena takut.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi harapanku untuk melihatmu akan segera terwujud." Mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Ia mengangguk pelan, "Setelah ini aku pasti akan menjadi orang paling beruntung didunia ini" ucapnya sebelum dokter membawa Neji kedalam ruang operasi.

Tenten menatap pintu ruang operasi dengan wajah tersenyum. Gadis itu menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" yang di balas oleh anggukan kepala gadis itu.

-000-

Tiga hari pasca operasi bukannya membuat Neji senang malah membuatnya semakin murung. Orang yang paling ia cintai sama sekali belum pernah menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Terakhir kali ia merasakan genggaman tangan Tenten adalah sebelum ia masuk ruang operasi setelah itu ia tidak pernah merasakannya lagi.

"Kamu dimana Tenten chan" ucapnya lirih

Hari ini adalah hari dimana perban yang membalut matanya akan dibuka. Ia ingin sekali orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah gadis itu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran Tenten disisinya.

Neji menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"Nejisan.. Hari ini saya akan membuka perban dimata mu." ujar seseorang yang Neji yakini adalah dokter yang merawatnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga dokter itu selesai membuka perban.

" Peralahan buka mata mu Neji" titahnya

Neji membuka matanya. Ia merasa asing dengan sinar-sinar yang menyilaukan. Air mata mengalir menetes turun menuju pipinya. Beginikah rasanya dapat melihat.

" Aku bisa melihat. Terima kasih dokter terima kasih.." ucap Neji senang

"Jangan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Ucapkan terima kasih mu pada orang yang telah mendonorkan matanya untuk mu." Jawab dokter itu

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya, dok ?"

"Maaf.. tapi saya dia sudah tidak ada sekarang."

-000-

Neji menatap perempuan paruh baya yang berdiri disamping ranjang rumah sakitnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat cantik walaupun diusia yang tidak lagi terbilang muda. Neji tersenyum pelan.

"Bibi siapa ?" tanya Neji.

"Bibi adalah orang yang diberi kepercayaan Tenten untuk menjagamu di rumah sakit, Neji- ahh? Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

DEG

Jantung Neji seolah berhenti. mengapa bukan Tenten sendiri ?.

"Dimana Tenten? kenapa dia tidak menjenguk ku ?"

Bibi itu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Bacalah.. dan kamu akan mengerti semuanya."

Neji membuka kertas itu perlahan. Ia terkejut membaca nama yang tercantum di kertas itu. Surat ini Tenten yang menulisnya.

 _Neji my prince, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? bagaimana dengan dunia yang selama ini ku lihat? indah bukan. Aku senang karena akhirnya kamu bisa melihat apa yang selama ini ku lihat. Kamu pasti senang sekali bukan?_

 _Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Bukan karena aku tidak mau, tapi karena aku takut kau akan membenciku setelah ini. Aku bukan gadis impianmu, aku merasa tidak pantas berada disisimu yang sempurna_

 _Nejikun... Lupakanlah aku dan carilah gadis yang baik untukmu. Kau mengertikan apa maksudku?_

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 ** _Tenten_**.

Tenten melihat dibalik pintu memperhatikan kekasihnya membaca surat yang ia titipkan ke bibi pengasuh yang merawat Neji. Tenten bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata orang yang paling dia cintai itu.

"Bibi katakan pada ku, dimana Tenten sekarang ?

aku harus bertemu dengannya "

"Dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu"

-000-

Tenten mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman rumah sakit. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi dunia indah yang dulu dia rasakan ketika bersama Neji. Hanya ada kehampaan yang menyelimuti harinya. Tenten selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sudah benarkah jalan yang telah dia pilih ini.

"TENTEN... TEEENNTEEEN !!!!"

Tenten mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya. Suara yang sama persis dengan suara yang sering dia dengar dahulu. Dia berharap suara itu memang suara milik Neji. Tapi Dia tidak ingin terlalu berharap lebih.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak peduli kamu bisu, buta ataupun lumpuh sekalipun. Aku hanya mencintai mu. Ku mohon jangan pergi lagi."

Tenten tetap diam tak bergeming menatap betapa kacaunya pemuda itu meneriaki namanya.

'Nejikun, berbahagialah, aku mencintaimu, maaf karena telah menorehkan banyak luka, Kuharap kau masih bersedia menemuiku kelak saat aku pantas berada disisimu, aku mencintaimu nejikun. '

Karena kebahagiaan dalam hidup bukan untuk 'memiliki' tapi untuk 'mengikhlaskannya'

-TAMAT-

Aduh maaf bikin NejiTen berakhir sedih..

Review Please!!!


	3. chapter 3

BECAUSE OF YOU - SEQUEL

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Neji Hyuuga Tenten

Rated: T

Genre: Romance / Hurt-Comfort

Terinspirasi dari Film

The Beast and the Beauty ( K-Movie )

야수와 미녀 (Ya-soo-wa Mi-nyeo)

WARNING:

Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.

Don't like don't read!

.

.

OneShoot

.

.

-000-

satu bulan tenten telah mulai mencoba melupakan sosok Neji dihatinya, tetapi rasanya sejak hari ini semuanya sia sia ketika dia melihat Neji dengan mesranya memeluk seorang gadis cantik sambil sesekali bercanda dengannya.

Lihatlah sekarang dia meratapi nasibnya disebuah ruangan Klub Seni di sekolahnya. Inilah yang dilakukan tenten setelah berpisah dari Neji, menyibukan diri. Yah walaupun dengan dirinya disini membuatnya selalu teringat kenangannya bersama Neji.

''Sudahlah, tenten, mau menangis seperti apapun dia tidak akan kembali padamu.'' Gadis itu tetap menangis di depan kanvasnya yang kini penuh dengan coret-coretan.

''Lagipula itu 'kan salahmu sendiri. Kalau kau mencoba lebih agresif dan tidak seperti dirimu yang sangat menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini, si Hyuga itu tidak akan jatuh ke tangan gadis itu.''

Gadis itu tetap terpuruk dalam kesedihannya sendiri, tak mempedulikan kata-kata dari seniornya. Sakura melarikan tangannya ke rambut, tanda frustasi. Mana bisa klub seni dijalankan terus kalau anggotanya hanya dua orang begini, terlebih, salah satu anggotanya berkarya sesuai suasana hati. Kalau lagi senang, lukisannya bagus, kalau lagi sedih, ya begini, nggak mau lukis sama sekali.

''Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Kalau kau sudah selesai, bereskan ruangan ini lalu jangan lupa kunci pintunya ya. Dah.'' Dan dia pun pergi setelah mengambil barang-barangnya.

Tidak ada suara tawa, tidak ada isak tangis, hanya keheningan yang melingkupi ruangan dengan penuh cat dan kanvas itu. Gadis itu melihat kanvas yang ada di depannya. Tiada gambar, hanya coret-coretan tak jelas yang dibuat oleh tangannya tanpa berpikir. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia gambar? Kenapa ia mencoret lukisannya? Apa ia ingin membuat lukisan abstrak?

Guratan-guratan garis hitam yang kacau dan tidak membentuk apapun menggambarkan pikirannya yang kacau. Polesan cat dalam berbagai campuran warna yang disapu dengan tidak teratur menggambarkan isi hatinya yang berantakan. Kuning, biru cobalt, scarlet, hijau, magenta, hitam, semua warna yang ada di paletnya tercampur begitu saja di kanvas itu. Sama seperti perasaannya yang tidak menentu. Entah apa yang harus dia rasakan.

Apakah ia harus senang karena akhirnya Neji tidak akan bersedih lagi? Atau ia harus sedih karena Neji bersama perempuan lain? Ataukah ia harus merasa kecewa karena orang yang disayanginya telah mengganti dirinya dengan perempuan lain?

Dengan gontai, ia berdiri dan membereskan ruangan tersebut. Kanvas diatur menyender dinding, cat dikumpulkan dengan yang sejenis dan ditaruh di dalam rak. Menyapu ruangan dan membersihkan rak.

Anak-anak lain sudah pulang lebih dulu. Bahkan yang mengikuti kegiatan klub sudah menyelesaikan latihannya. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, mungkin memang sudah saatnya pulang. Ketika akan melewati pintu, ia memandang kanvas yang ia tinggalkan di ruang tengah tadi sekali lagi.

Ia berjalan mendekati kanvas itu dan melepaskannya dari penyangga. Kanvas penuh coretan yang menggambarkan keadaannya yang tidak jelas. Apa yang ia inginkan? Dia tidak ingin bertemu Neji, tapi tidak mau Neji melupakannya. Dia tidak ingin Neji menemukan dirinya, tapi ia tidak ingin Neji bersedih. Ia tidak ingin Neji sedih, tapi ia juga tak ingin Neji bersama perempuan lain.

'Bukankah itu artinya egois?'

Egois? Mungkin memang begitu. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan. Perasaan egois, serakah, hanya mementingkan sendiri. Tidak ingin Neji sedih, tapi juga tidak bisa melakukan apa yang membuat Neji bahagia. Dan saat ada perempuan lain yang bisa membahagiakan Neji, ia tidak rela. Itukah perasaan egois?

Semua perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya, membuatnya semakin bingung dan memaksa air matanya untuk keluar. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Apa yang harus ia perbuat?

Kanvas itu ia dekap erat dalam pelukannya. Air mata nya bercampur dengan warna-warna yang ada di dalam kanvas, menjadikan warna itu sedikit luntur. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya, sepasang tangan yang besar mengelilingi tubuhnya, memeluknya dari belakang beserta kanvas yang didekapnya. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

'A-apa yang—'

Tenten mencoba berontak, tapi ia kenal bau ini.. parfum ini mengingatkannya pada sosok Neji.

''Sst, aku akan bertanya padamu dan kau cukup menjawabnya dengan mengetuk. Kalau jawabannya iya, ketuk satu kali. Kalau jawabannya bukan, ketuk dua kali. Kalau kau mengerti, ketuk satu kali.''

Ia mengenali suara ini dan tangan yang memeluknya ini. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia mengetuk kanvasnya satu kali.

''Kau tahu kenapa aku datang kesini?'' Terdengar ketukan sebanyak dua kali. ''Aku datang kesini untuk memastikan sesuatu.''

Neji menghirup wangi yang melekat pada tubuh gadis itu. Wangi ruangan ini. Kali ini ia tidak salah.

''Apa kau selalu berada di ruangan ini setiap hari?''

Tangan kecil itu mengetuk kanvas satu kali, walau tak mengerti tujuan pertanyaan itu.

Neji menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu, membuat rambut panjang sang gadis menggelitik wajahnya.

''Apa kau Tenten?''

Matanya membelalak karena terkejut. Bagaimana bisa...

'K-k-ke-kenapa dia bisa tahu...'

''Kenapa kau lari saat aku memeluk hinata, aku merasa ada yang berbeda saat melihatmu ada disekitarku... Kau tahu kalau saat seseorang tidak bisa melihat, indra lainnya akan lebih peka dari orang normal, termasuk indra penciuman?''

/FLASHBACK

Pemuda itu tersentak ketika netranya melihat seorang gadis berlari menjauh dengan berderai airmata.

Rasa ingin tahunya menguat dan langsung mengejarnya, hatinya berkecamuk

'apakah dia tenten? kenapa dia lari? kenapa dia menangis? dan mengapa jantungku berdegub kencang ketika melihatnya?'

lama membuntuti gadis itu akhirnya dia sampai di area sekolah, langkahnya mengikuti dimana gadis itu berhenti. Dia berhenti ketika gadis itu memasuki sebuah ruangan klub seni. Dia diam, ragu antara masuk atau tidak.

Akhirnya pemuda itu memilih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menemuinya. Dia berdiri dibalik pintu dan tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan itu.

''Sudahlah, tenten, mau menangis seperti apapun dia tidak akan kembali padamu.''

''Lagipula itu 'kan salahmu sendiri. Kalau kau mencoba lebih agresif dan tidak seperti dirimu yang sangat menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini, si Hyuga itu tidak akan jatuh ke tangan gadis itu.''

''Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Kalau kau sudah selesai, bereskan ruangan ini lalu jangan lupa kunci pintunya ya. Dah.''

Sakura keluar dari ruangan dan terkejut melihat Hyuga Neji dihadapannya.

"K-Kaauu.. "

"Sssttt.. apa dia tentenku?" tanya neji dengan suara berbisik. Sakura mengangguk, membungkukan badan dan berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan bertemu kembali.

Setelah menunggu sejenak, pemuda itupun masuk dan melihat punggung kecil gadis yang menangis didepan kanvas. Rasa rindu yang tak terbendung meluap dipeluknya gadis itu untuk mengobati rasa kehilangan nya selama ini.

/FLASHBACK END

Ia tidak mendapat jawaban, tapi tak apalah, toh ia tak butuh. Ia tahu bahwa gadis yang dipeluknya kini menyadari sesuatu.

''Gadis itu sepupuku, hyuga hinata. Kau belum mengenalnya'' Gadis itu kembali merasa bersalah.

''Dia datang saat mendengar kabar pamanku telah tiada, dia langsung memesan tiket pulang dari negaranya hanya untuk menemuiku''

Ia mempererat sebentar pelukannya sebelum melonggarkannya dan melepas kanvas penuh coretan yang didekap gadis itu.

''Dan satu lagi. Aku selalu menikmati bau cat minyak yang selalu kuhirup saat bersama dengannya''

Ia melihat kanvas yang penuh dengan ketidak-beraturan warna itu. Dan ia mengerti tentang pemikiran si pelukis hanya dengan melihat karyanya.

''Jadi, jawab aku, apa kau tentenku?''

Walau air matanya kini membanjir, ia tetap bisa mengetuk kanvas itu satu kali.

''Apa kau tidak akan pergi lagi?''

'Tidak akan' Satu ketukan.

''Pertanyaan terakhir, apa kau... mencintaiku...?''

Kali ini terdengar ketukan berkali-kali dalam tempo yang sangat cepat.

''Apa itu bisa diartikan iya...? Aku bilang satu kali kalau jawabannya iya, dua kali kalau jawabannya tidak, kalau kau ketuk berkali-kali seperti itu...''

Dia membalik tubuh gadis itu dan bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna coklat yang lebih berair daripada matanya yang berwarna lavender.

''kau lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan

saat aku buta dulu Tenten''

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat agar air mata tidak mengganggu penglihatannya,

''...sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu... Nejikun''

Tenten menulisnya dilengan pemuda itu.

Dan mereka pun saling menarik satu sama lain ke dalam pelukan masing-masing sebagai janji untuk tidak saling melepaskan lagi.

.

.

-END-

Gimana? Happy endingnya? Review please..


End file.
